


Titillation

by Mackoonzie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sparring, Thundershield - Freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackoonzie/pseuds/Mackoonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeta'd, fill for a prompt on Avengerskink (http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50933366#t50933366) that requested Thor tickling Steve silly. Writing this was my way of celebrating his birthday :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titillation

Thor grunted as he put all his weight on Steve, trying to pin him to the gym floor. “Do you yield, Captain?” 

It was the third time in as many minutes he asked that, and the answer remained the same:

“No,” Steve gasped out, clearly overpowered but still trying to twist out of Thor’s headlock. "Not a chance."

Thor growled, half amused, half impatient. “Enough, love. Were your words not, ’Wrestle you for top spot’? It seems I have held it for some time now -” He huffed as he countered another surge of movement from his mortal “- and you do not usually object,” he couldn't resist adding. 

Steve was too out of breath to reply, but the fierce glare he shot Thor said it all. It had been Steve’s idea that the winner should get to top the other in bed afterwards, to motivate them both to give their best. But for the past minutes there had been little resembling sparring, and mostly just Steve refusing to accept he’d lost the round. 

He managed to plant his feet against the gym mat and bucked hard, nearly succeeding in throwing Thor off him. The god moved to adjust his grip, but Steve twisted out of the way, and Thor only caught hold of the Captain’s t-shirt, bunching it up. He let it go and tried anew. His hand slipped and clawed over Steve’s bared ribs, and suddenly the Captain yelped. Next second they lay in a heap on the floor, limbs tangled and Steve’s gaze frantic. 

Thor immediately eased his grip. “Are you well? Did I hurt you?” 

Steve drew a deep breath and shook his head. “No, no you didn’t, though for a second there I really thought you shocked me –” he hissed as Thor’s deft fingers checked Steve’s ribs for burns. “ _Ohstopit_ \- it- hah!” 

“Steve? You are certain you are well?” 

The mortal nodded, blushing furiously. “It’s just…it…” 

“Yes?” 

“It…It tickled.” 

“Tickled?” 

“Uh…yeah.” Steve shrugged as best as he could while supporting himself on his elbows, barely able to meet Thor’s gaze. “It always did, but after the serum…All my senses got sharper. Including touch.” 

Thor had never quite imagined a powerful warrior such as Steve as someone who could be distracted by mere touch, but his panicked look and involuntary twitches as Thor experimentally brushed his fingers over Steve’s skin seemed to confirm this. “Indeed,” he concluded, an inquisitive look in his eyes. It gradually turned into a smirk, and Steven swallowed nervously. 

“Thor-” 

He didn’t get further before the god locked him in a secure hold, arms wrapped around Steve’s exposed midriff and big hands resting on his taut waist. A few blonde tresses swept over his face as Thor leant down and brushed their noses together. 

“Your headstrongness is worthy of admiration, svass,” Thor’s voice was serious, but his eyes glittered with humor. “But one does not challenge the patience of the Mighty Thor without consequence. I ask you one last time; do you yield?” 

“"No." Steven said it almost before he could think, but he couldn’t help nor hide the way his breath quickened in excitement at Thor's words. All because of something as silly as- 

_Tickling_. Oh God. The first feel of Thor’s blunt fingernails scribbling lightly at his sides left Steve staring in horror, unable to breathe or move or react, until Thor dropped his head to Steven’s chest and attacked his sides in earnest. Steve jolted as if electrocuted. 

“Ack! Thor!” He tossed his head back against the gym mat, laughter bubbling out of him as he pushed frantically against Thor’s shoulders to escape the calloused hands mercilessly raking his ribs. All efforts to break free were effectively stopped when clever fingers slipped up under his arms. His squeal at the sudden wriggling intrusion in his armpits surprised both men, but with the god’s shoulders in the way, Steve couldn’t clamp his arms down. He lurched forward, burying his face in Thor’s shoulder to muffle his frantic giggles, and Thor burst out laughing as well. 

“You thought you could best me, Steven son of Rogers?” he rumbled with a hint of his Thunder god voice, tightening his hold on the squirming super soldier in his arms. “You will learn the error of your ways!” 

“Tho - hah! _Thor!_ ” With Thor’s deft fingers stroking and prodding his underarms, Steve could barely form words, but the god understood and relented enough for the Captain to speak. 

“How…am I supposed to... learn anything… if you let up that easily?” he gasped out, flushed and sweating but amazingly still defiant. 

Thor grinned, pleased to see Steve playing along, and leant down to kiss him. When they parted, he schooled his features into a deadpan expression. “Son of Rogers, you will come to regret those words.” 

Steve thrilled at the promise, feeling his arousal grow, and Thor thrust against him once to let him know it was mutual. Before the serum, nobody could have done this to him without provoking an asthma attack. After it, no-one was strong enough to pin him down and just make him take whatever they dished out. Now, he could let go and give in, and Thor would take care of him. 

He looked Thor dead in the eye. “Make me.” 

And then he was at the god’s mercy again, howling and twisting in frantic delight while big hands ruthlessly explored and exploited all his sensitive spots. He yelped when his arousal rubbed against Thor’s, but then was lost in the flood of electrifying sensory input again as Thor’s hands returned downwards over his ribs, giving each of them and the spaces in between a thorough wiggling. It was exhilarating, heaven and hell at once. The thunder god’s warm weight and thick arms kept Steven pinned while his touch pushed the Captain to his limits, insistent and inescapable and maddening as it playfully but steadily tormented him. 

Thor enjoyed this as well, loving the feel of smooth skin and defined muscle under his hands as they teased rich, deep laughter out of his love. When he reached the third and fourth lowest ribs, Steve bucked hard enough to raise himself and Thor two inches off the floor, the pitch of his laughter rising a notch. 

“Nah! Ahah! Stahahap!!” Steve actually managed to twist himself around in Thor’s grip, though the Asgardian’s weight still anchored him to the floor. It didn’t help that he instinctively clamped his arms down in an attempt to protect himself. “No – nahah- no more! Hahah! _Stop!_ ” 

Thor grinned. “In your own words: Make me!” 

“I- hah, I yihehe- _I yield!_ ” 

Thor relented immediately. For several minutes, Steve lay in a panting, sweaty mess, unable to move except to nod when asked if he was all right. His skin tingled furiously, but it took some time before he could untuck his arms from around himself and rub out the after-tickles. He froze when Thor’s hands came to help, but then relaxed under the soothing touch. 

“I…I never…figured you for sadistic,” he said once he could speak again. He rolled over and raised his head to claim Thor’s lips. 

Thor smiled. “I did not grow up alongside the god of mischief for naught,” he murmured into the kiss, then scooped the still tousled Steve into his arms and stood up to head for their shared bedroom. “Now, svass, let us celebrate my victory in the manner you prescribed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you liked it, please remember your Thundershield authors with a comment? Kudos are appreciated, too :)


End file.
